Utility Fei
Utility ''Feng'' [they/them] is a fertility witch working in industry. However, Utility ''Fei'' [they/them] only has the appearance of Utility Fei - that's right, a changeling replacement. While Feng is in Faerieland right now, living their best life, Fei has quit their industry job and works in administration around Ever After High. They have a huge fondness for lists, categorisation and general observation. Character Personality Utility Feng was known for ???. Utility Fei is ???. Appearance Typically, Utility appears as a human youth, with light brown skin and brightly dyed green hair. Of average height and on the slimmer side, they do give the appearance of physical weakness, which they try to balance out with “strong” stances and expressions. They show no signs of non-human heritage in this human form. In their changeling form, Utility has grey skin and wide, pronounced eyes. Their face is more gaunt and their skin is pulled tight. They also sport a pair of wings, which resemble grasshopper wings, but with fragmentation and holes. Interests, Hobbies and Skills Human Arcane Arts / Witchcraft Folklore: Fertility Witches & Changelings Fertility witches are often consulted in fairytales by women who fail again and again to conceive. Usually, in fairytales, the women end up conceiving happily – the resultant child just usually ends up cursed or in some other tragic predicament. Changelings are fae babies who replace human kidnapped babies. I can’t recall any fairytales with them off the top of my head, but they are an essential part in folklore. How does Utility come into this? Utility loves humanity. They love humanity so much that they will inhabit humans, just so they can explore what it's like to live as a human. Because of their fickle and excitable nature, they never inhabit a human for more than two years, which is fine for the changeling -- they want to see as many human perspectives as they can! Their time living with humans, studying with humans, all of that – it's given them a deep appreciation for humanity and the good they can do. They will never forget their Changeling heritage, but Utility can't envision living as a fae for any future long-term lengths of time. Fertility witchcraft is a learned art, and one that Utility has been fascinated by. If Utility completes their studies, they will end up being the first fertility witch in the real!Utility's human family. That's a huge honour -- so Utility isn't sure if they want to go super hardcore in their studies, at the risk of taking that honour away from real!Utility. Parallels *Not particularly a parallel, more of an irony, but fertility witches grant children, while changelings replace children. **”The duality of men!” - Utility Fei. *Fertility witches help people conceive life, Utility is all about molspell bio! Life in a lab! **That said, that’s one of the reasons why they’re very very desperate to convince the Fairytale Authorities to assign them the Wagner destiny in Goethe’s Faust. They already make life in a lab – of course they’ll be able to create the homunculus in Part II. *Utility is nearly always perpetually snacking on something - sweets, a sausage roll, whatever. **It's a nod to how changelings are said to consume whatever in sight. **That said, Utility carries around snacks with them all the time, to offer to others just as paediatricians give candy to their patients. Relationships Family Utility does not talk much of their family. However, they mention how high a regard real!Utility's family places on the fertility witch career, and how important it is to succeed. They do make reference to the fact that they are a father. Most people aren't quite sure what children Utility might be referring to. Past Hosts "Utility Fei" is merely the changeling's most recent form. Utility is on terms with several of their past hosts, some of which have since "passed" (and live in Faerieland), others of whom Utility returned to their original lives. It is well-known that Utility intensely dislikes living as a teenager, and swears that they will never live those years. See their page, /Hosts. Chanel Lee tba Pet Witches traditionally keep cats, but Utility is allergic to cat hair. Nevertheless, they secretly yearn for cats -- perhaps a pair named after two eminent scientists. Unfortunately, the only life they keep are bacterial samples – which get incinerated after study, and a few plants in their lab, neither of which are animals. There are rumours of Utility keeping life other than bacteria. Rumours of skeletons in the closet exist, but they have mostly been vanquished. And then there's the ability to create life itself, in a lab... Other *??? Trivia *When read surname first and fast: Fei Utility, sounds like fertility. **''Utility'' also references the importance of hardware to their character. **''Fei'' also sounds like fae, a nod to them being a changeling. **It also means fly, to drive home the faerie puns. *Much like Chanel Lee (the Sprite Butler), Utility is a changeling. I thought this would be a nice nod to how the Sprite Butler used to be my EAHsona, until she split off into her own character. **Utility usually keeps quiet about their Changeling status. **Making Utility a fae is a nod to one of Zena's other nicknames – Fairy. *Zena definitely fits more into the Prince Charming trope than NPC fairytale witch, but thought making a Prince Charming OC would hit too close to home. **Besides, they're pretty much the dad of the wikia, so a paternally-inclined witch was more suited for how they are seen on here. **If they did make a Prince Charming EAHsona, their name would probably be Potential Charming. ***Oof. Gallery Utilityfeng.png Utility og sketch.jpg|sketch vers. Img-170818132125-0012.jpg|the following 4 sketches are really old?? i think around the first quarter of the year (2017). i was mass-scanning my sketchbooks for stuff to post Img-170818132125-0005.jpg Img-170818132125-0004.jpg Img-170818132125-0003.jpg Img-170818131826-0003.jpg|i lied, this image and the next one are more old sketches Img-170818131826-0009.jpg|i dont know what this face is but it's cute Mess of some changelings.png|with Chanel Lee, who is too tired for this dealing with bugs.PNG|dealing with bugs (not the admin, the errors) Tilly.png|a frowny boi!! (done by Tay) Changelings but its changeling form.jpg|utility's changeling face shape is to the left Threatened by the senpai.jpg|threatened by the senpai - thanks chanel The changelings r back in town.jpg|in a snazzy outfit + annoying chanel Fansa2019zena.png|utility on santa duty means eating eggs. by the wonderful Artemis Donut for Fansa 2019! Fansa2019zenaver2.png Further Reading *Pinterest board Category:Characters Category:Zena's Secondary Characters Category:Changelings Category:Zena's WIPs